Horror Games
by Alexy Tomlinson
Summary: Quelle est votre plus grande peur ? Nos amis ninjas vont les découvrir ou les redécouvirir dans cette vision d'horreur générale, lesquels tiendront le coup ?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Joue avec moi ...

Disclaimer: Je précise que tout les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: Je préfère mettre T d'avance

Pairing: Aucun, à part la mort

Genre: Horreur

Résumé: Quelle est votre plus grande peur ? Nos amis ninjas vont les découvrir ou les redécouvirir dans cette vision d'horreur générale, lesquels tiendront le coup ?

Note de l'auteure: HEY! ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas postée de fic et celle-ci et donc maplus récente et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans de l'horrueur alors j'espère bien faire.

A oui, j'écris cette fic en écoutant "Black smoke" de Hans zimmer pour me plonger dans une ambiance sombre. Je vous assure que ça marche bien. Si vous préférez écouter " Requiem for a dream", vraiment essayez ! ^^ Faite de même si vous le voulez !

- ... Non!

Il se réveilla en sueur. Naruto Uzumaki venait de faire un cauchemar à nouveau depuis 1 semaine, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il participerai aux "Horror Games" prévu tout les 3 ans et qui se montre obligaoire à partir de 13 ans. Le but consiste à confronté les participants "involontaires" à entrer dans un milieu inconnu par 12 et d'affronter ses peurs les plus terribles. Ces jeux ont étaient créaient pour le divertissement et pour mesurer les capacités des ninjas fasse à la peur et au danger. Cette année Naruto n'avait pas pu y échapper et aujourd'hui c'est le jour J ! Il se leva péniblement et se prépara pour aller au centre de rassemblement.

Il marcha dans la ville alors que le ciel se couvrait. Naruto traîna du pied, peu patient d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Il arriva enfin au centre et fut transporté vers son lieu de préparation. Quand il entra dans la salle de préparation il eu un frisson. Dans cette même salle se trouvait certains de ces amis : Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji et enfin Tenten. Tous étaient silencieux car ils savaient bien sûr ce qui les attendaient derrière cette porte de hangar.

Le royaume des cauchemars, de leurs cauchemars.

Alors une voix féminine que l'on devinait triste parla :

Nous voici près pour la 7 ème édition des "Horror Games", les participants vos entrer dans l'arène je vous rappelle vous devez tenir 5 jours dans cette Enfer. Bonne chance ...

Naruto baissa la tête, cette voix il l'avaot reconnue, c'était celle de Tsunade, le Hokage, forcée de suivre la règle de ce jeu absurde imposée par Orochimaru ( chef temporaire de Konoha qui avait inventé et fassoné ce jeu, et qui l'avait imposé ).

Le silence devenait pesant dans la petite salle où se trouvait les jeunes ninjas. Hinata se tordait déjà les doigts d'angoisse, Tenten avait avec elle des armes ( " on ne sait jamais ça peut servir" disait-elle tout le temps), Shino était impassibe derrière son manteau et les mains les poches, Lee était nerveux, cela se voyait même si il le nié tout haut. Les autres étaient dans leur coin à penser en silence.

Naruto soupira pour évacuer la pression mais il failli s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsque les portes du hangar se sont ouvertes sur le noir. Tous se regardaient, hésitants, ne sachant si il fallait avancer et qui le ferait le premier. Ce fut une voix sombre et rocailleuse qui les réveilla:

Avancez jeunes participants, la Peur et la Mort vous attendent ...

Tous fut pris d'un frisson et anvancèrent d'un pas lent. Lorsque que tous les ninjas furent entrés dans la pièce sombre, il n'eu plu un bruit. La tension monta d'un cran et c'était Kiba qui craqua le premier:

Bon alors ça commence quand ?!

Le silence lui répondit et tous le garçon se tut à nouveau. Puis d'un coup les les portes du hangar se refermèrent violement manquant de broyer Ino qui était restait en retrait. Elle hurla si fort que tout le monde cru à sa mort. Il faisait sombre et ne voyait rien mais soudain de petites lumières s'allumèrent sur le sol. Un couloir apparut aux yeux des ninjas. Un couloir qui portait à ses murs des peintures sombres, lugubres et remplies de mort. Des visages déformés par l'horreur et la peur. Chaque année le lieu et le décor changé. L'année précedente, les jeux c'étaient déroulés dans une fôret tropicale plongée dans une nuit perpétuelle. 2 personnes s'en étaient sorties, les autres avaient était tuées par on ne sait trop quoi, ou devenus fous et se serait suicidées.

Sasuke avança lentement dans le couloir et observa autour de lui. Il fit une grimace en observant un tableau. Naruto intrigué vint vers lui. A son approche Sasuke faisait une grimace qui n'était pas adressée au blond mais à la scène décrite sur la peinture. Quand il le vit Naruto eu envie de vomir.

Un homme était cloué à un mur, nu et le corps troué par de multiples couteaux. Mais le plus horrible n'était pas ça, c'était la forme noire qu'on apercevait au fond du tableau, presque inhumaine et qui semblait suivre du regard celui qui était face au tableau.

Le blond s'éloigna et regarda la suite du couloir. Après la rangée de tableau il y avait au mur des lanternes qui projetaient une faible lumière accrochée aux murs. Ce fut Neji qui brisa le silence pesant :

On devrait avancer et rester en groupe !

Les filles furent rassurées, les garçons acquiessèrent. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs sombres et sans aucuns autres bruits que ceux de leurs pas. Soudainement Hinara s'arrêta. Elle entendaient quelques choses. Une voix qui chuchota :

Hinata ...

La jeune Hyuga se retourna et ne vit rien derrière elle, là où elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix. Puis quand elle voulut se diriger vers ses amis, elle fut terroriséee, ils n'étaient plus là ! Alors Hinata commenca à paniquer. La voix était toujours là, une voix mielleuse d'une enfant mais qui avait un timbre mauvais, comme machiabélique. Hinata courut devant elle persuadée qu'elle retrouverait ses amis quelques mètres devant elle. Mais elle avai courut pendant 2 minutes et ne trouva personne et elle se sentit encore plus mal. Elle entendit encore un murmure et se retourna et fit face à quelque chose qui devrait être en temps normal gentille et aimé mais qui ne l'était pas en cet instant. Une petite fille ou une poupée, elle ne savait pas trop, qui avait un visage horrible. Les cheveux ternes et en pagailles, des cicatrices sur le visage et un sourire qui n'en était pas un, ses vêtements n'étaient que lambeaux de tissus. Hinata recula de peur et la petite fille demanda alors :

Hinata ... Tu joues avec moi ? ...

AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kiba.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Neji anxieux.

Tous restèrent figés par le cri qui leur était parvenus de devant eux. Le groupe remarqua l'abscense d'Hinata et alors ils furent pris de panique et comprirent alors de qui était ce cri.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que la Mort jouait avec eux et que la Peur leur courait après. Hinata était la première à être tombée, mais comment échapper à ses deux prédateurs si redoutables ? ...

Note de fin : Mwhahaha bienvenu dans le monde de la terreur! ^^ je plaisante j'avoue que pour l'écriture de ce chapitre je me suis forcée à beaucoup de choses, comme de mettre en scène la peur d'Hinata qui n'est autre que la mienne, les poupées. Je me suis fais peur à écrire ce chapitre. Avec l'ambiance ça marche bin, même trop _. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Laissez moi une review, dite moi si des choses ne vont pas et à la prochaine ... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La Folie te guette ...

Disclaimer: Je précise que tout les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: Je préfère mettre T d'avance

Pairing: Aucun, à part la mort

Genre: Horreur

Cauchemar précédent : C'est Hinata qui a craqué, ses nerfs n'avaient pas été assez solides, la Mort l'avait trompée. L'horreur de ces cauchemars et jouets d'enfance c'était mélangé et avaient crés une vision d'horreur, un démon a pris vie et lui a ôtée la sienne. Qui sera le prochain ?

Cela faisait une heure que les jeunes ninjas marchaient dans de long couloirs. C'était Neji qui était en tête du groupe. Les filles c'étaient rapprochées des garçons, par peur. Tous progressèrent en silence, mais d'un coup Neji s'arrêta. Sasuke fut interloqué et s'approcha du jeune Hyuga.

" - Eh, Neji qu'es-ce qu'il ... "

Il ne finissa pas sa phrase car Sakura hurla. A terre il y avait un corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en resté. Tous pensèrent que le corps qui gisait à leurs pieds était celui d'Hinata qu'ils avaient entendus crier il y a quelques minutes. Il y avait une tête torturée par des blessures ignobles ( un oeil n'était plus dans son orbite, la peau en dessous de la mâchoire pendait et découvrait une mâchoire inférieure dépourvue de dents), le torse de Hinata en était détachée et strillé de coups semblable à ceux provoqués par couteau. Non loin de son torse, les jambes de la fille avaient été attachée ensemble et un doigt du bras gauche de Hinata pointait la tête de la Hyuga et à côté avec du sang était écris : " Tu n'as pas voulu jouer avec moi ... Méchante Hinata ..."

Ino alla vomir près d'un mur et tous détournèrent le regard. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, et contournèrent le cadavre en évitant de marcher dans le sang répandu par terre.

Les filles pleurèrent silencieusement comme si elles avaoient peur d'attirer la Mort à elles à cause de leurs larmes. Aucun ne parler, Neji trembler car c'était sa cousine qui venait d'être torturée, et il eut envie de pleurer mais ne voulait pas pour ne pas perdre la tête. Soudainement un déchirement assourdissant se fit entendre. Tenten lança un kunai derrière elle qui se planta dans un bout de plastique, bout de plastique qui était relié il y a encore quelques minutes au paquet de chips de Choji. Il eut un gros silence et Naruto explosa :

" - COMMENT PEUX TU MANGER DANS UNE SITUATION PAREIL ?!

Je ... Quand je suis stressé j'ai besoin de manger, désolé les amis ..."

Tous soupirèrent. Choji était impossible. Puis il eut un bruit bizarre. Une sorte de chuchotement. Alors Shikamaru se retourna et vit une chose étrange au fond du couloir. Une lumière un peu plus puissante que celle qui animait les couloirs.

" - Regardez !"

Après un accord commun, Ils décidèrent d'aller en direction de cette lumière et arrivèrent dans une grande salle qui s'apparentait à un hall d'accueil dans un manoir. Alors le voilà le lieu des jeux, un manoir ... Ils descendirent des escaliers immenses et furent donc dans le hall. Il y avait aussi des tableaux effrayants comme ceux du premier couloir qu'ils avaient traversé. Mais ceux si étaient spéciaux. Des formes noirs aux yeux sombres ou brillants les fixés et au dessus d'une cheminée il y avait une peinture représantant une pendaison, celle d'un bébé.

L'ambiance était plate mais aussi très tendue à la fois. Pas un bruit, juste le tic tac d'une pendule vieille de plusieurs années. Ils progressèrent lentement et c'était cette fois Shikamaru qui dirigeait le groupe. En arrivant en bas de l'autre escalier il se stoppa. Il y avait quelques choses en haut. Une forme noire identiques à celles peintent sur les tableaux du hall. Elle avançait avec une démarche de zombies, ou de possédé il ne savait pas trop. Le garçon recula se qui étonnait ses amis. Etait-il donc le seul à la voir ? Il paniqua au moment où celle-ci accélèra le pas. Alors se fut de trop pour le Nara et il détala comme un lapin, un lapin en grand danger. Lee cria :

" - SHIKAMARU !"

Mais rien à faire, son ami était trop loin. La chose qui le poursuivait avait des bras longs, de longues jambes ( trop longues pour être humaines ) et sa face n'était disernable que par deux trous sombres qui "devaient" être ses yeux. Sa démarche toujours aussi étrange terrorisée Shikamaru. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il c'était enfoncé dans des couloirs encore inexplorés et fut bloqué par un mur. Face à lui, une peinture sombre qui représentait un arbre dépourvu de feuilles avec un corbeau posé sur une branche et le squelette d'un homme mort noué à l'arbre, des organes à ces pieds. Le garçon hoqueta et se retourna mais ce qu'il vit face à lui était pire. La silhouette tenait le bras gauche d'Hinata dans sa main droite et se stoppa. Il regarda le jeune homme et porta à sa bouche le bras de la fille morte. Il en arracha un bout de chair et le mastiqua. Shikamaru hurla le plus fort qu'il le pouvait et tapa contre le mur. Sa tête heurta le mur plusieurs fois et se prit la tête entre les mains ennsuite. En face de lui, plus rien, enfin d'un point de vue externe car pour Shikamaru, la chose le hantait. Il murmura tout bas :

" - C'est la fin ... mort, mort ..."

Cet évenement atroce avait fait craqué la dernière case complète du cerveau du ninja. Sa santé mentale n'était plus stable. Il longea les murs du couloir et s'y frotta les ongles tout en murmura : " c'est fini, elle vient, elle vient ..." . Il arpenta le manoir seul dans sa folie ...

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?" questionna Naruto.

Tous se posèrent la même question. Pourquoi leur ami avait déserté ainsi ? Certains d'entres eux ( dont Sakura, Ino, Choji et Lee ) avaient proposé de rester là, après tout Shikamaru allait peut-être revenir ! Shino lui préconisa d'avancer plutôt que de rester dans cette pièce malsaine. Kiba approuva tristement car il repensait à sa coéquipière, morte il y a peut de temps. Finalement ils continuèrent leur progression, toujours dans un silence religion.

Le silence fut lentement brisé par des voix, celles d'enfants qui chantaient de manière lente et effrayante qui fut identifiée par Sakura et Ino qui la connaissaient pour l'avoir entendue chantée par des filles plus âgées voulant leurs faire peur. Les paroles étaient celles-ci : " Ring – a- round the rosies, a pocket full of posies, ashes ! Ashes ... we ... all ... fall ... down !"

Et soudainement, un tableau tomba à terre, suivis d'un deuxième ! Les deux filles hurlèrent et se bouchèrent les oreilles. Tous hurlèrent. Puis plus de bruits. Sakura pleura et Ino tremblait dans les bras de Choji. Il tenta de la rassurer.

" - C'est fini I ... Ino... "

Mais lui même avait du mal à se convaincre. Tous avaient peur, même Kiba et Sasuke qui d'habitude ne montraient pas grande peur. Mais comment allaient-ils s'en sortirent ? Cela faisait 2 heures qu'ils étaient, comment tenir à ce ryhtme ?

Note de l'auteure: Yo! Désolé si les tirets n'apparaissent pas, problèmes de mises en pages visiblement! Bon c'est enfin fini, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire certaines parties (comme la chanson ) mais aussi à en supporter d'autres. Certains événements me viennent par imagination ou par film d'horreur ( grande source d'inspiration ^^). Pour la petite fille du 1er chapitre j'ai repris le démon de l'exorciste et j'avoue n'avoir vu qu'une image et ça m'a largement suffi! ^^ Laissez des reviews j'y réponds en PM et en début de chapitre! Merki encore ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La Mort est partout ...

Disclaimer: Je précise que tout les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: Je préfère mettre T d'avance

Pairing: Aucun, à part la mort

Genre: Horreur

Cauchemar précédent: La Folie a fait son entrée dans la partie et elle a été la plus forte, l'arme de Shikamaru en est devenue son pire cauchemar, les ombres. Le voilà à errer dans l'immensité du manoir. Nos amis on retrouvé le cadavre mutilié d'Hinata, mais qui a pu faire ça ? Qui cédera à la panique et se laissera emporter dans son pire cauchemar ?

Deux personnes ont déjà disparues, Hinata a été tuée et Shikamaru a pris la fuite après été vraisemblablement effrayé par quelque chose. Les amis marchent ensembles mais déjà certains montrent des signes de faiblesses mentales ou physiques. Sakura et Ino ont été effarées par un chant venant de nul part chanté par des enfants et qui à la fin c'était soldé par la chute d'objets autour d'eux.

Tous progressent en silence mais Choji commence à avoir du mal :

" - On ne peut pas s'arrêter ? Pour dormir, ça fait longtemps qu'on marche."

Ils réflechissent un peu et décident de s'arrêter pour ce qui leur semblait être "la nuit". Par un commun accord ils décident de mettre en place des tours de gardes de 30 minutes. C'est Sasuke qui commencent et à l'intérieur de lui même, il a peur. Il a peur de la chose qui a tuée Hinata de celle qui a fait fuire Shikamaru, celle qui a fait ce chant à vous glacer le sang mais aussi probablement de celle qui va venir le voir ce soir. L'Uchiwa s'est assis dos à un mur dans le couloir qui même à l'endroit où dorme ses amis. Il ne veut pas s'endormir mais ne veut pas rester éveillé de peur que la Mort vienne le chercher.

Cela fait 25 minutes que le tour de garde de Sasuke a débuté et pour l'instant tout va bien ... pour l'instant. Alors qu'il commence à piquer du nez, un bruit se fait entendre dans le couloir à sa gauche, il se lève alors plus par peur que par envie de protéger ses amis. Il décide d'aller voir se que ça pourrait être même si il a vraiment peur. Sasuke avance doucement mais soudainement les lanternes explosent. Il pousse un cri et recule avec prudence. Puis plus rien.

Le brun soupire alors de soulagement, se retourne et du retenir de hurler. Le jeune Uchiwa faisait face à une nouvelle peinture sombre. C'était un double tableau, à droite une famille joyeuse qui pique-niquait, un couple avec son fils et leeur fille, sous un beau soleil. Mais le côté gauche aurait fait sauter le coeur de n'importe qui, celui de Sasuke comprit. Il y avait la même famille mais le père était placé sur la mère, morte et lui avait un couteau à la main et le ventre de la mère était ouvert en grand. Lui avait un sourire carnassier, la mère les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites. Et les enfants ? Le fils était pendu par le pied gauche à un arbre, la fillette elle ... On ne savait pas trop, tout ce qu'on voyait c'était aux pieds du père un bras arraché, peut-être celui de la fillette en question. Sasuke vomit au pied du tableau. C'était trop pour lui. Mais il remarqua une chose étrange, le "mauvais côté" du tableau était le gauche, le bras arraché de Hinata était le gauche, le couloir d'où provenait les bruits avait été le gauche ... Pourquoi la gauche ? Alors il se souvient de la vieille croyance qui disaient que les gens qui écrivaient de la main gauche étaient vu d'un mauvais oeil, un rapport avec le Diable il croit. On les obligeaient à écrire de la main droite pour les "guérir" et parfois de manière violente. Se pouvait-il que ça ai un rapport ?

L'Uchiwa fit marche arrière et tout en marchant il réfléchissait à cette "malédiction" de la gauche. Mais il rentra brusquement dans quelque chose et cria. Face à lui ... Naruto. Sasuke avait tellement honte d'avoir hurler devant lui. Le blond le dévisageait.

" - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend idiot ?

Tu crois quoi ? Je viens de passer une demie-heure seul dans cet endroit pourri comment veux-tu que je sois pas sur mes gardes ?!"

Cette excuse fit rire Naruto, pour lui Sasuk avait juste les jetons. Il prit le relais et tout se passa bien, juste des petits bruits qui fit sursauter le blond qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Puis se fut Tenten qui prit la place de Naruto. Elle avait toujours son kunai à la main pour décompresser, elle joua avec pendant un moment mais une chose bizarre la fit s'arrêter. Une chose semblait avoir traverser le couloir en perpendiculaire au sien. Par courage et par curiosité, elle alla voir se que ça pouvait être. Elle marcha longtemps sans s'en rendre compte et s'éloigna dangereusement du point de garde.

" - Eh qui va là ?"

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et elle continua à progresser. Une voix murmura :" attention, elle est là !", alors Tenten se retourna brusquement mais rien derrière elle. Pusi elle entendit à nouveau la voix qui semblait doublé par une autre plus inquiétante dire : "Non elle est là attention !". La jeune fille paniqua et ne savait pas d'où provenait ces voix. Elle courut alors et se rendit compte qu'elle était bien loin des autres. Elle se stoppa et regarda derrière elle car elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observée. "ATTENTION !". Elle eu un hoquet et se retourna et fut embrochée par une lance. Elle hurla avec le peu de voix qu'il lui restait. Puis après cette arme là, se fut toute une suite d'arme qui arriva sur elle. Un shuriken Fûma fut planté dans son crâne et des kunais se plantèrenet dans son corps. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était morte mais d'autres choses arrivèrent, des makibichis se nichèrent au niveau de son cou. Puis tout fut finit même si pour Tenten, tout c'était terminé à l'arrivée du shuriken Fûma qui avait brisé son crâne.

Quand se fut au tour de Lee de prendre le tour de garde , il ne trouva pas sa coéquipière et s'inquiéta. Il prévient Kiba qui était le suivant. Au matin tous se retrouvèrent dans la piève à coucher et conclurent de partir à la recherche de leur amie. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs pendant 2 heures et ne trouvèrent pas une trace de Tenten. Neji pensait qu'ils avaient dû faire le tour du manoir mais Lee en doutait, pour lui, les jeux n'avaient pas de limtes et ce manoir aussi.

Alors que la douleur dans les jambes et la faim se faisaient sentir, une violente secousse se fit sentir dans tout le manoir. Une fissure se fit dans le sol et aucun ne voulaient tombr dedans. Chôji faisait tout son possible pour ne pas glisser et Kiba aussi avaient du mal. Mais une secousse encore plus violente se fit sentir dans les murs et semblaient pousser les deux en difficultés. Naruto cria lors de la chute de Kiba et Chôji.

" - Kiba ! Chôji !"

Se fut une catastrophe, tous hurlèrent les prénoms des autres et les deux ninjas furent aspirer dans la brèche et celle-ci se referma dès leurs passages.

Kiba et Chôji se réveillèrent seuls dans une salle sombre et assez petite. Kiba se frotta le front car il s'était fait une bosse en tombant.

" - Dans quel merdier on est tombé ?"

Chôji observa autour d'eux et ne trouva rien pour les aider. Utiliser une technique ne servirait à rien, les murs avaient dûs être prévus pour encaisser leur techniques et cela l'épuiserait, déjà qu'il avait très faim. Il s'assit alors sous les protestations de son ami.

" - Comment peux-tu baisser les bras aussi rapidement ?!"

Chôji montra du doigt les murs.

" - Tu vois ces murs ? Ils sont trop solides pour être briser j'en suis sûr, ils ont tout prévus. Si on utilise nos techniques on va finir par s'épuiser. Et puis j'ai faim.

QUOI ?! Je ne baisserai pas les bras ! On va trouver une sortie !"

Chôji souleva les épaules comme pour dire " peut importe, débrouilles toi", car il avait déjà beaucoup de mal depuis la mort d'Hinata, la disparition de Shikamaru et celle de Tenten. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent n'avait pas de porte, juste des murs, elle n'était pas bien grande. La seule chose qu'ils espèraient,c'était qu'il ne mourraient pas ici ...

Du côté des autres, le calme les avaient tous surprit. Chôji et Kiba avaient été avalés par cette brèche qui c'état ouverte dans le sol et cette dernière c'était refermée sur eux et depuis plus rien. Ils restèrent silencieux et c'est Ino qui brisa le silence.

" - Mais pourquoi ?! Déjà Shika qui disparaît et maintenant Chôji, commen je vais faire ?!"

Et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les ninjas ne savaient que faire, eux aussi avaient le moral à zéro. Mais Ino semblait dans un état second. Elle hurla:

" - Tous ça c'est la fautes de leurs jeux stupides ! A cause d'eux on va tous crever les uns après les autres ! Je veux pas crever comme Hinata moi !"

Elle se saisit d'un kunai se le planta à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre. Ses ams hurlèrent et se jettèrent sur elle pour lui retirer l'arme mais elle le mis devant elle et les menaca :

" - LAISSEZ MOI !"

Et elle se le mis dans le coeur et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et elle mourut immédiatement. Sakura cria et les garçons étaient pétrifiés. Ino venait de se suicider devant eux, par aggacement ou par folie ? Il ne le savait pas. Le corps de Ino était à leurs pieds et le silence était à nouveau maître des lieux.

Sakura hoqueta et certains tremblaient. Mais pourquoi tous ça tournaient ainsi ? C'était injuste. Il espéraient de tous coeur retrouver leurs amis qui étaient tombés dans la brèche au plus vite ...

Kiba était accoudé au mur et pensait. Akamaru lui manquait terriblement. A l'annonce de sa participation, on lui avait précisé que son "cabot ne pourrait pas venir". Il avait était soulagé car il ne voulait pas faire subir cette torture à son chien.

Chôji se leva et regarda le mur face à lui. Derrière Kiba il vit une chose qui le surprit et qui n'était pas là.

" - Eh Kiba regarde, dit-il en pointant du doigt un objet derrière le Inuzuka."

Ce dernier se tourna et fut étonné. Ce tableau n'était pas là à leur arrivée. Tous deux le regardèrent avec attention. Il y avait un homme écrasé par une forme sombre et du sang dégoulinait des pores de sa peau. Les garçons eurent un frisson. Quelle personne tordue avait pu peindre des scènes pareils ?

Mais soudainement des crissements se firent entendrent autour d'eux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Mon Dieu les murs ! Ils tentèrent désespérement de pousser les murs mais rien n'y fit, ils continuèrent leur progression. Comment faire ? Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait trouver une solution ... ET VITE !

ààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

La Mort est toujours gagnante mais peut-on la contourner ? J'en doute. Elle nous poursuit en permanence même si on ne la voit pas. La Folie elle se tapit dans l'ombre et frappe par derrière. Quelle fourbe ! Mais ces deux là ensembles sont trop puissantes pour être battues, il faut vivre avec...

Note de l'auteure : Je tiens à répondre à Lorya-Fyllip, merci du conseil mais j'avais déjà cette idée qui c'était appliquée dans le chapitre précédent pour Shikamaru. Merci quand même :)

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je vois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews ( baka 1 c'est sûr que c'est pas beaucoup . ) bon ok j'ai compris mais je vois que beaucoup on lut et ça me fait plaisir alors voilà c'est pas grave ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera différent je pense, alors laissez une review si vous le voulais et à plus! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Les murs sont proches ...

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas les murs ^^

Fandom : Naruto

Rainting : Je prefère mettre T d'avance

Pairing : Aucun!

Genre : Horreur

Résumé : De nouveau la Mort à frapper et les pièges du Manoir ont rejoint la partie, piégés antre 4 murs qui se rapprochent dangereusement, Kiba et Choji résistent difficilement pendant que la Peur refait surface, comment faire pour survivre à cet enfer ?

Ils avaient beau pousser, les murs se rapprochaient lentement de manière menaçante.

" - Je refuse de mourir écrasé comme ça ! cria Kiba "

Chôji lui poussaient du mieux que lui permettait son corps fatigué. Cela faisait à peine 2 minutes que les murs s'approchaient d'eux.

" - Merde on n'y arrivera jamais !

- Faut ... gnah ... qu'on tienne encore un peu"

Puis soudainement tout s'arrêta, les deux garçons se regardèrent ahuris. Choji se laissa tomber le long du mur et soupira.

" - On a eu chaud mon gars."

Au moment où il dit ça, une trappe s'ouvrit dans un mur et un kunai en tomba avec un papier accroché au bout. Kiba hésita et s'approcha et pris le kunai, il tira sur le papier qui se décrocha de l'arme, le déplia et lui : **"** Un seul sortira de cette pièce ".

" - C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Quoi Kiba ? "

Le Inuzuka montra le papier à ami qui le regarda de manière désespérée. Tout deux le savaient, cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient d'une manière ou d'une autre tuer celui d'en face.

Ils marchèrent depuis environ plus d'une heure selon eux, dans ces couloirs sombres garnis de peintures plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Les ninjas progressèrent de manière proches les uns des autres de peur de se perdre. Mais une personne ne semblait plus suivre le mouvement, Sakura. Lee se retourna en entendant un râle de douleur derrière lui. Il vit alors la jeune Haruno s'appuyer sur un mur comme épuisée par son effort. Le garçon à la coupe au bol s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

" - Eh Sakura ça va ? "

La dite Sakura releva la tête et Lee eu un sursaut. Elle semblait avoir pris dix en de plus, son visage faisait plus adulte et elle avait un peu grandit selon le garçon.

" - Sa ... Sakura c'est toi ?

- Bah oui que c'est moi tu croyais que j'étais qui ?"

Lee parut hésiter, certes c'était toujours la même, cheveux rose, grands yeux verts ... grand front mais aussi caractère tempéré, mais quelque chose n'allait pas et ça il en était sûr. Il appela ses amis qui accoururent croyant à une mort mais quand Lee leur expliqua le problème, Sasuke soupira en déclarant que c'était toujours la même tête de chewing gum qu'arborait la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire Naruto et fit rougir la concernée de honte. Après vérification ils reprirent leur chemin mais après 500 mètres, Sakura se trouva à nouveau derrière et Neji vient à elle. Il poussa un cri quand il vit le visage fatiguée et vieillit de la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle avait des cheveux grisonnant, quelques cernes sous les yeux et respirait difficilement. Ces amis ne purent en conclurent qu'un vieillissement accéléré, ce qui horrifia la jeune fille. Ils comprirent tous la suite ... elle allait mourir ici même.

" - Non je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi ! Cria Sakura.

- Je crois bien que si malheureusement ... conclu Neji dépité."

Elle se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes, se qui attrista ses compagnons mais, Sasuke eu un frisson. Il avait senti quelques choses derrière eux., une chose qui s'approchait d'eux ! Il se retourna et ne vit rien. L'Uchiwa fit volte face en entendant un cri, celui de la vieille Haruno à présent qui se trouva face à un miroir où elle se vit, toute vieille, la peau qui tombait en lambeau et son visage qui semblait fondre. Puis le miroir avança sur deux pieds qui se trouvaient sous le cadre et avala Sakura qui poussa un hurlement, son dernier et le plus terrible de tous. Un hurlement aigu et qui se termina par un bruit d'écrasement. Les garçons tournèrent la tête par peur de se prendre le sang de la victime sur le visage, mais rien n'atterissa sur leur visage, alors ils se retournèrent et eurent un hoquet de surprise en voyant le miroir face à eux qui ne bougeait pas. Puis soudainement ce dernier s'anima, il ouvrit la bouche, une bouche garnie de dent en bois avec au bout de certaines ce qui semblaient être des lambeaux de quelques choses que ces derniers ne voulurent pas savoir d'où ils venaient, et le miroir rigola d'un rire sombre et profond duquel on pouvait parfois discerner des hurlements lointains, ceux des victimes de l'arme d'éxécution. Puis il disparut en une brume en sautant sur Naruto qui hurla.

Puis plus rien ... Ils se fixèrent tour à tour pour trouver quelques choses à faire mais ils le savaient, il n'y avait rien à faire. La Mort allait venir les prendre un par un d'une manière ou d'une autre ...

_" C'est impossible". _ Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Choji depuis un bon moment. Il ne pourrait pas tuer Kiba, son ami. Il poussa un soupir et se demanda soudainement: _"Mais lui pensait_-_il la même chose ou ... ". _ Il leva la tête et vit Kiba affalée contre le mur d'en face à tourner un caillou entre es doigts. Choji eu alors un frisson, ayant peur des pensées de son ami, craignant que lui n'allait pas hésiter pour le tuer.

Alors le jeune Inuzuka leva la tête et eu un sourire carnassier vers son ami._ "Ca y est, c'est la fin !" _ se dit le Akimichi. _" Je vais mourir !"_

Hey! Voici le 4ème chapitre qui sort très en retard certes mais il est sorti alors voila! *^*

Je veux remercier Tchoucas qui a réussi à me refaire écrire car j'étais assez déséspérée par le nombre de reviews je l'avoue, je pensais que ça ne plaisait pas mais pas grave! ^^

Alors merci à toi Tchoucas et merci de lire cette fic! :D


End file.
